Waking the Winds
by Kookekooke
Summary: Ahoy matey! Get ready to set sail for a epic journey, through Link's eyes. Read everything that floats through his mind as he explores the entire Great Sea to rid the world of evil forever. Teaser chapter now up!
1. Link's Awakening

_**The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds**_

_**Chapter One- Link's Awakening**_

This is my first Zelda story. It starts off pretty slow, but you gotta keep reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_ or any related characters. They belong to Nintendo, of course.

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

zzzzzzzzzzzz...

zzzzz...

Huh?

Aryll? Gosh. Just _had_ to wake me up, didn't you? And I was having a good dream, too! Some blondie wearing a pink dress surrounded by some mystical golden light. _Ooooh, yeah,_ _baby_.

So anyway, Aryll is looking at me with that devious little grin of hers, and raising her eyebrows at me.

"Don't you remember what day it is, big brother?"

What day it is? What kind of question is that? Is she, like, stupid or something?

"Erm, Thursday. Is that the only reason you woke me up?" I add a little grumpily.

I see her eyes crinkling into a playful little smile. "It's your birthday, big brother!"

Oh snap! It's my birthday! I can't believe I even forgot! I mean, what kind of 11 year old, er- 12 year old, forgets his own birthday? I can't wait 'till I get my present! Score! I hope it's better than what I got last year. A seashell. Amazing, really.

Oh yeah. I guessI better explain who I am. Well, my name is Link, and I live on Outset Island. I'm 12 today! That's also pretty much the day a boy becomes a man. At least that's what my Grandma says, and I have absolutely _no_ idea how she figured that out. Ewwww. Anyway, back to the story.

"Brother, I think Grandma is calling you," Aryll says, and I can't help but think about where the heck she is hiding my present. "And don't worry. I know you're thinking about your present. I'll give it to you when you get back."

Despite her kindness, I feel a little hurt. She must think I'm a greedy little miniblin, thinking about presents so soon.

So, I start climbing down the ladder of the lookout and let myself fall. Ladders give you splinters, anyway. I land onto my rear end, with a loud "Oof!", but I'm used to it, by now.

I walk down the dirt path of our dinky little Island, when I meet up with Zill, a little kid with a booger hanging out his nose.

Zill is kind of creepy actually. He stares at you with those big, brown, chocolate button eyes of his, and follows you everywhere, with that gigantic booger hangin' out.

"So so so, where are you going? What are you doing? Why are you doing it? I wanna help! I wanna lick your feet!"

Well, he didn't exactly say that last part, but I could tell he was thinking it.

"I'm just going home, Zill. Uh…bye!" I say, a little over-enthusiastically, and I run away.

Uh-oh. That little freak is following me…again! It's time for some quick thinking…where can I go that he can't? The sea!

So, I run out into the ocean, and Zill stops at the shore. Ha! He looks at me reproachfully, but I don't care. I almost feel like screaming ,'If you want to follow me, learn to swim, stupid!', but I don't, because I'm a good-hearted person.

I swim to the other side of the island. I shake my head and a drizzle of water comes out. After drying myself out some more, I continue walking down the yellow-dirt-road.

Suddenly I hear a voice, and I almost have cardiac arrest. "HOY! Look over here, fool!" it says.

I slowly turn my head, and I see the old man waving a stick at me on a balcony. Oh great. It's Stergeon. He is the only islander that I don't know very well. I never go near him; he smells like old cabbages…

"You're a smart boy! Come into my house and I will teach you a lesson!

I nod my head. What else can I do? He's a old man. If I said no, his ticker might shut off. I climb the ladder into Stergeon's shack.

XXX

I close the door to the shack, and with a jolt I find Stergeon already there, eager to pass his wisdom down.

"Right," He says exceitedly. "Where should I start…" But he is inturrupted with a loud _BANG!_ and all the stuff on his shelves come crashing down to his paper-strewn floor.

For a second the room is quiet. But then Stergeon irrupts like a volcano. He starts bellowing curses along with botched insults like, "That dratted hooligian!" and "Couldn't tell a scapula from a scandium…"

A moment of deep breathing and a few scattered curse words ensues. Then Stergeon smiles at me and says, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Link."

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe I should go-"

"That was my dratted hooligan of a brother, Orca. All day, every day, he excercises. Does he ever stop to study? No! He should exercise the brain too, I think that's a muscle as well…" Stergeon drones on pedantically.

Please! Shut up!

"I think I'd better go," I mumble. "My grandmother is waiting for me."

"Well…you shouldn't make yourself late for her," Stergeon replies. "And, if you can, could you please tell her that (he begins to blush) we should meet at around 7:00 for the, ahem, dinner Sunday night."

Oh, no. I hope I don't get Stergeon as my new grandpa! It would mean the worst fishing trips ever…

"I'll tell her that…" I say feebly, even though I know I won't.

I walk over to the door, almost killing myself by slipping on the papers laying around the floor, and get out of the shack. That was the weirdest expirence I've ever had with that old coot.

XXX

I run off, thinking of wedding bells and cakes, toward my grandma's house. I wrench open the door and run inside.

As I close the door to our tiny little shack, I hear my grandma's voice coming from upstairs. "Link! Is that you? I have something to show you!"

I start climbing upstairs and when I reach the top I see my grandma, right next to the family shield hanging on the wall, holding the ugliest outfit I have seen in my life.

"Put these on," she says, and as I frown at her she adds, "Only for a day, of course!"

So I put on the green tunic and, can you believe it, tights, as my grandma is yapping away about my family history. I'm not really into the whole geaneolgy thing.

The only thing I hear is "Orca is the only one in this island who knows anything about fencing,"

I look at my self in the mirror and I can honestly say this get-up makes my butt look flat. But I have to admit, I look hot! Or at least, I make the clothes look hot.

"So go call Aryll for me and I'll make your faveorite soup. Yummy!" I hear Grandma conclude. "Now, go, Birthday boy!"

I nod my head, climb down the ladder andstep out the door to that un-beatable Outset breeze.I start walking, and I meet up with the village pot-head. Not drug, pot-head, but she likes to put pots on top of her head. Weird hobby, but at least she can control her boogers.

"Oh, Link! Happy Birthday!" she giggles. "That outfit really suits you. You look so cute!"

"I know, I do, don't I?"

The pot-head blinks and says, "By the way, tell Aryll the way to pick up pots is to press the A button when you're facing one,"

The A button? What is she talking about? Maybe she _is_ on drugs! "I'll be sure to do that," I say casually and I slink off.

Now that I think about it, my village is full of crazy people. They're always telling me to push some button or another, but I never know what they're talking about! It almost seems like I'm the only sane person here. I probably am...

Well, I approach the Oceanview outlook (after another run-in with Zill; he called me hot!) and I start climbing the ladder. It seems like it takes forever, but it's worth it once you get to the top.

Aryll is staring out to sea, with a bunch of seagulls hopping around her. I never figured out how she managed to befriend those birds, but they seem to have taken a liking to her.

"Hey, sis." I say, and she turns around, causing all the seagulls to fly off into the distance. "I think grandma's calling you."

"Yeah, I know," she says coolly. "You know, this is the best spot to just…gaze out to the ocean. Sometimes I like to call it Aryll's lookout."

"What a coincidence. Me too," I say impatiently. "You'd better hurry off home."

"Alright," she mutters and turns to the ladder. But then she stops in her tracks. "I forgot to give you your present!"

"Oh, really?" I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Well, here," she pulls out of her pocket…a telescope. Woop de doo.

"Oh…er, thanks Aryll!" I manage to say. I give my sister a hug and she says, "Try looking atour house!"

I put my eye through the telescope and see Quill, the Rito mail man, next to our house. He is looking at the sky with a ominous expression on his face.

Turning the telescope to the sky to see what Quill was looking at, I spot a gigantic bird, with a girl in it's talons. Someone is shooting boulders at it! It's a-a…pirate ship? Cool!

The pirates shoot another boulder at the bird and it smacks it right in the face. The bird drops the girl and as she's falling, I hear my sister scream.

"Aack! Oh no!"

The girl lands in the fairy forest, off limits to anyone without knowledge of sword-fighting.

"Link! You have to do something!" Aryll screams in my face.

But what do I do? I don't know a thing about swords! Suddenly something Grandma said pops into my head.

_"Orca is the only one in this island who knows anything about fencing,"_

With a determined face, I start heading towards Orca's house.

* * *

Like I said, it starts off slow. But it picks up pace, believe me. Please review, if you care. :) 


	2. Flying Away

_**The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds**_

_Chapter Two- Flying Away

* * *

_

I open Orca's door, and see him…rolling into the wall? Gosh, is _everyone_ on drugs? He turns around and looks at me with a proud expression on his brusied face. "Link," Orca whispers, "When did you get so big?"

"Eh…overnight," I chuckle. "Anyways, I need your help. There is this girl outside-"

"Say no more, grasshopper. I understand your plight. The first thing you have to do is get some flowers and maybe some chocolate and-"

What? Eh? "What are you saying?" I ask vaguely.

Orca's eyes get big and round. "You do not wish to…ask this girl on a date?"

Um…is he in some sort of stupidity contest? Now I know why Stergeon doesn't consider him to be a real brother. "No!" I snap rudely. "She's trapped in the fairy forest! I need to help her!"

"Oh, so you need help with your fencing?" he asks.

Now he gets it! It took him long enough. "Yes!"

"Okay, let my show you…the power of muscle over mind…"

Uh-oh…

* * *

I emerge from Orca's house, exhausted but exhilerated. Orca taught me all of these fancy moves and spins, and he even said I was particularly good at the "parry". He even gave me what he called 'The Hero's Blade' to rescue the girl! Woo! 

So I run at full speed, upward to the massive summit of Outset, toward the fairy forest. I reach the tip of the island, and I see a bridge, which looks like it's held together by spit and prayers, between the gap of the twin islands.

"Well, what's life without a little danger?" I say to myself nervously as I start to cross the bridge. 5 seconds later I'm stuck in the middle of the bridge, whimpering like a little baby. Okay, I think, I have to get through this! I have to save that girl!

I cross the bridge and I must admit I feel like doing a little jig. But no time for that, I gotta rescue the girl!

So I enter the Fairy Forest. Well, it doesn't look as mystical as it sounds. Everything is the same bland shade of green. I hear snoring. Looking up, I see the poor girl hanging onto a tree branch. It looks like she got knocked unconcious when she got dropped onto this summit.

I start walking over, trying to find a way to get to the tree, when I see a bokoblin! It looks at me and growls, then pulls out a stick and comes charging for me!

"Alright, a chance to show off my moves!" I confidently say.

It swipes at me with the stick, but I easily dodge it. Then I use the nifty little jump attack Orca taught me on it. I bring it to the ground easily.

But the bokoblin hasn't given up yet. It gets back up and hits me with the stick. The attack doesn't hurt much, I mean _it's a stick!_ The bokoblin trys to whack me again with the blasted stick, but I counter with a parry attack that would make Orca proud.

"That was easy enough," I say as the bokoblin perishes in a cloud of purple haze.

I continue walking down the forest path and I find a way to climb the tree. As I start to walk toward the tree, I hear a annoying cawing noise and look up to see two birds dropping to bokoblins right in front of me.

Time for another battle!

One of the bokoblins swipes it's dagger at me, but I doge it and ram my sword into it. It crashes backwards onto the other monster and perishes. There's still one bokoblin left though. It hits me hardwith a side-swipe, but, forgetting the stinging in my face, I slash the monster. It's dissolves in the purple haze.

Wow, that battle was actually kind of hard. I mean, right now I am panting like crazy, just staring at the girl hanging by a limb. I see the girl wake up and struggle to get of the branch.Then I hear a sudden crack. Whoops! Looks like the branch broke. The girl is falling…falling…poot. That's gotta hurt.

"OOOOWWCH!" She says. Then she gets up and looks at me sternly. "What's the matter with you?" she hisses. "You could've caught me!" She looks up and down at me. "And what's with that get-up?"

I'm taken aback. I just saved her from the bokoblins and _this_ is how she treats me? Just as I open my mouth for a smart retort, I hear a voice.

"MISS TETRA! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BIRD DROP YOU!"

Oh god. Some fat guy with a bandana on his head. Exactly what we need.

The girl, Tetra I presume, turns around and looks at the fat man. "Hey Gonzo…" she says. "Where _did_ that bird drop me?"

Gonzo puts his hands on his knees and starts panting. After his tired moment he shakes his head. "The beast dropped you on the tip of this island. The summit."

Tetra narrows her eyes. "It dropped me on the summit?" Her voice lowers into a menacing growl. "Well, I think it's time for some _payback_."

Gonzo points at me. "But…Miss…what about this boy?"

"Don't worry about him," says Tetra. "Just follow me!"

Tetra runs out of the fairy forest and Gonzo shrugs and follows. I follow too. As we exit the fairy forest, I must admit a wave of relief washes over me like the ocean water and the sandy shore.The glorious sunshine baths Outset Island in a ray of golden light.

I even see Aryll, waving at me from across the narrow bridge. "Link, you did it!" I hear her bellow proudly.

But somehow I feel all this light-heartedness must come to a end. Aryll starts walking across the bridge, with a unique serenity that I could never achieve. But then I see a shadow, a shadow that obscures the sunlit island. I look up and see the horrifying bird, screaching it's lungs out, it's wicked eyes locked upon my baby sister.

"No," I whisper.

I see Aryll look up in alarm and in a flurry of talons and feathers I see the evil bird flying away with my sister.

"NO!" I bellow and unsheath my sword. I start running towards the bird, towards the cliff of the summit but I know with my heart that it's already too late…too late to save Aryll…But I try to reach out to her anyway, trying to grasp her gentle fingers, but I feel myself fall.

Tetra grasps my hand before I fall, though. But there's no room for thanks now, not after witnessing my baby sister being kidnapped, her voice echoing my name, stretching behind her like a prayer. Or a curse.

* * *

Tetra, Gonzo and Iare standing on the shore, arguing. I want to come along with them, on the pirate ship, but they wouldn't let me. 

"Why can't I come?" I ask. "You guys wouldn't even notice me."

Tetra laughs. "No, no, no. What do we get when we bring a kid onboard? A headache. I'm sorry about your sister and all that, but _we are pirates_. What do you expect us to do?"

"Let me ride on your ship?" I venture.

Gonzo gives me one of his serious glares. "Are you deaf, kid? We are pirates! You know, _pirates_! The terror of the sea!"

Suddenly I feel a Rito's wing brush up on my arm. It was Quill! "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Big-Bad-Pirates…if I'm not mistaken the bird that captured Link's sister really had it's sights set on you," he nods at Tetra. "If you hadn't come to this peaceful island, none of this would have happened."

"Hey!" Gonzo cuts in. "Who the hell do you think you are, butting into someone else's conversation?"

"Who the hell do _you_ think you are, disrupting this tranquil island?"Quill retorts. "If it weren't for young Link here, Mrs.'Terror-of-the-Sea' here would be bokoblin chow!"

Tetra gazes at me oddly. "You saved me from those monsters?"

I nod and flash my pearly-whites at her.

"Well," Quill remarks. "Under the circumstances it think it would be wise to bring Link aboard your ship."

"Well, I guess I can't say no," Tetra sighs. "But you must have something besides that puny little sword, right?"

My thoughts turn to the family shield hanging up in my house's upstairs. As much as I hate to illustrate to my Grandma what has just happened, it's probably the only way to find Aryll…

"I'll be right back," I breathe to the gang on the shore, and I dash off to my house. I yank open the door and slam it behind me. I climb upstairs and see that the shield is no longer hanging on the wall. I see my grandma hunched over something, so I amble over to her.

"Link…" she gasps without turning around. "Where is Aryll? She is outside playing with gulls, is she not?"

Before I can think of a suitable response, I feel a hot, burning sensation in the corners of my eyes.

"I...she…" I try to explain. But I can't. I just can't declare that my baby sister has been kidnapped...it seems it would just make it final.

"Link," Grandma utters. "I heard Aryll's voice scream from afar. She got…taken away, right?"

I nod, but I'm not sure she sees me, because she is still turned around.

"You can find her, right Link?" she says. "You can find Aryll. I know you can." Grandma turns around and I see that she is clutching the family shield. "Take this with you. I'm sure it will come in handy."

I take the shield from her, and the tears start falling freely.

"Link, I know that when the time comes you will rise to be a hero. I know that when the time comes, you will be the hero that you always truly were."

I just stare at my grandmother.

"Link, go now. Go find her, and bring her back to me…"

"I will, Grandma..."

* * *

I close the door to my home, wiping my eyes. I don't want Tetra to know that I've been crying. I slowly march back to the shore where I see the pirates and Quill. 

"That's it?" Tetra asks. "That tiny decript shield? Are you sure you're not going to get splinters and cry?"

I glare at her, liking her less and less.

"Well, let's go then. We don't have all day."she sighs.

She strides to the dock of the ship and strolls aboard. Gonzo follows her. They look at me with a smug look plastered on their faces. Before I climb on deck, I look back. I look back to the serene island I grew up on, the island which holds so many memories of the past.

I trot onto the deck of the ship. Tetra winks at me and says, "I'm glad you could make it."

Some random testosterone-filled pirate hits a gong with a dominus-looking hammer, and the gong makes a eerie sound. The ship sets sail.

I walk over to the back of the ship, to catch a last glimpse of the place I grew up in. I see Grandma looking at me with misty eyes on the porch outside of our house. She's waving at me. I wave back, and I must admit, this has to be one of those moments. One of those moments where you just wish you had your Picto-Box to take a picture of a moment in time and keep it with you forever. This picture would last a lifetime. Because, I knew, deep withen my heart, that this was the start of an epic journey.

Outset Island fades from my view.

* * *

Woo! That's chapter two for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. 3 should be coming in a while. (probably this weekend)

Next Chapter- Link is on board with the pirates. Bottom rung. That must suck. At least he doesn't have to wash the underpants...yet.


	3. Petulant Pirates

**_The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds _**

_Chapter Three- Petulant Pirates

* * *

_

Tetra gives me another one of her crafty winks. "Well, are you already getting sappy? Do I need to turn this ship around and drop you back on that dinky little island?"

I give her my most jaded gaze. "Do you ever stop joking?"

Really quite a odd question for me to ask. Anyone who knows me knows that I have the best sense of humor on the whole island! Well, it's not like that's a huge feat, actually…

"Yeah, okay, I'll stop joking, you big baby, but I know that you aren't going to like it," Tetra replies.

When I raise my eyebrows at her she tells me, "I have some information for you."

"About my sister?" I question.

"We think so," she says. "Our –ahem- intelligence say that the wicked bird, called the Helmaroc King, has made it's foul nest to the north, deep in the Forsaken Fortress."

"The Forsaken Fortress? What's that?"

"That fortress use to be a hideout for a no-good gang of pirates called the "gerudos"…they weren't much of a threat, but now some strange evil force has taken over the fortress," Tetra says swiftly. "The leader seems to be sending the Helmaroc King out to capture beautiful maidens with pointy ears like mine and your sisters."

It took a moment for me to digest the information. "So all we have to do is get into the fortress and somehow free all the girls?"

"Exactly. But it's not as easy as it sounds. The Forsaken Fortress has the tightest security on the Great Sea. Anyone going in there is not coming back out."

I let out a low whistle. This was a tough one.

"But I think I have a way for you to get in," Tetra says with another one of her winks. Somehow, judging by the wink, something tells me I'm not gonna like it.

"Well? What is it?" I ask.

"You'll see when we get there," Tetra replies. "For now, you can go below deck. Our pirate apprentice is down there washing our underpants."

* * *

I take the door that leads me downstairs and I see another fat pirate guarding another door. 

"Hey, bub," the pirate says. "Don't be lookin' over here. We _real_ pirates ain't even allowed to _look_ in Miss Tetra's room, so don't think you can!"

"I wasn't going to! Geeze!"

But my natural curiosity bubbles up. I see the pirate look down to pick his nose, and I glance around him into the hidden room. It definitely is nicer than the rest of the ship. No smelly socks covering the floor and no mold! But what really catches my interest are the pictures hanging up on the wall. One picture shows a blond adult wearing the same outfit I am! Strange…

The other picture seemed to have a mystical quality to it. It was a triangle, with a upside-down triangle in the center of it. The way the triangles are put together makes it seem like there are three triangles in the picture. What's really odd is how I've seen the symbol before. The triangle thing decorates every door in Outset Island and not once, until now, have I ever wondered what they were there for.

I shrug and turn away just as the pirate stops mining for gold. There's an old, splintered door at the end of another ruptured staircase. I open it, and to my dismay, I see a old pirate, around 40 years old but still shorter than me, scrubbing away at a pair of underwear.

He looks at me and lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He exclaims, making me jump. "I'm not the bottom rung of the ladder anymore!"

"Um…" I mumble.

"I'm Niko!" the pirate says. "Pleased, very pleased to meet you!" He extends a hand.

Ew…does he expect me to shake that hand? That hand that was just cleaning a pair of dirty underwear? I cough as a excuse to disregard his hand and I manage to choke out, "Nice to meet you too,"

Niko claps his hands together in excitement and says to me, "Are you ready to have your first _pirate_ test?"

"Yeah!" I reply. "As long as I don't have to wash your underwear…"I add.

Niko chuckles. "No, no you don't start the undies 'till next week! Right now you have to pass the dreaded platform test! What fun! If you pass it I'll give you a prize!"

"Um…okay…"

Suddenly I hear a shrill voice echo from the deck. "LINK! GET YER BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tetra, as anyone could have guessed, says.

Niko sighs and puts his head down. "Well I guess we can't play the dreaded platform test…but I'll still give you the prize…" He opens his bag and pulls out a intimidating looking purple bag. "This is a Spoils Bag," Niko explains. "You can keep all the junk monsters drop in here."

I take the scary little bag from him and firmly shove it in my pocket. "Thanks Niko," I say.

"COME ON, LINK!" I hear Tetra bellow.

"You'd…better go," Niko whispers. "And remember: when you jump on to a rope and start swinging, press the A button to jump off. It's useful for crossing big gaps."

A button? What is with these people and drugs?

* * *

I hastily shut the door of the deck and I don't see Tetra anywhere. It's pretty dark; it's nighttime now. 

"Hey stupid! Up here!"

I look up and find Tetra in the crow's nest. Figures. "Why are you up there?" I yell up to her.

"Just come up here," she shrieks back. "I've got something to show you!"

So I start climbing the ladder to the tip of the crow's nest, and I am feeling a bit nervous. I wonder what Tetra plans on showing me…Holy crap. I'm halfway to the top of the crow's nest, but I can already see what Tetra wanted to show me. The Forsaken Fortress is precariously looking down on the reflected moon of the sea. It is easily the most ominous building that I have ever seen. Spotlights are beaming down on the fortress's land, patrolling the area. Tetra was right. It _did_ have some tight security.

I climb all the way to the top of the crow's nest, where I can see Tetra gazing out at the fortress, and it reminds me of Aryll gazing out to the ocean. That only makes my resolve stronger. I look out to the Fortress like Tetra, and see a flock of seagulls flying around a barred window. That must be where they were holding Aryll!

"Well, as you can see," Tetra says. "The Forsaken Fortress is no push-over. The only thing that's going to get you in there without getting detected is a catapult!"

"Heh heh," I chuckle nervously. "So…how _am_ I going to get in?"

Tetra gives me another wink. "A catapult, silly!"

Um… oh my freaking gosh. She's not thinking…no- she can't be! "Uh, what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound casual.

"Let me show you," Tetra says and she starts climbing back down to the deck. I follow her, almost afraid. We reach the deck and Tetra bellows, "GONZO! FETCH THE CATAPULT!"

Oh crap. She's actually gonna use a catapult! Gonzo lugs out a catapult from a shaded area of the deck. "There you are, Miss Tetra!"

"Thanks," she says and pecks his cheek. "Now Link," she says dangerously. "Go get a barrel and put it on the catapult." Oh, good. They're launching a barrel at the fortress…not me. I pick up a barrel, which is surprisingly easy, and put it on the catapult launcher.

"Good," Tetra says. "Now- get in, Link!"

What? You've _got_ to be kidding me! "But-but…a barrel?" I choke out.

"Ha ha, don't tell me wittle Linky-poo is scared of a mean old barrel? Now that's what I call pathetic!"

She's goading me… it's so plain to see! But still…if it's the only way to save Aryll, I suppose I don't have a choice. I hop into the barrel, and grit my teeth. Tetra pats me on me back and she begins to countdown.

"5," she begins. "4…3…2-" but she is cut off. Gonzo let the catapult fly before Tetra reaches zero.

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! This is so freaky! Flying through the air at 200 miles per hour! I'm gonna kill that Gonzo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_**SPLAT!**_

Oof………well…that hurt……quite a bit. Stupid Gonzo, his aiming sucks! I hit a freaking wall! Uh…oh. Oh no! I'm falling! HEEEELP!

_**SPLASH!**_

Uck. I landed in a pond. Geeze, I'm surprised I didn't lose consciousness. That _must_ mean I'm a hero, right? I swim toward land, the land of the fortress. I reach the land and I stand up and start panting. That was the most terrifying experience of my life! Never…never again will I use a catapult to travel.

Suddenly, and quite freakishly, I hear a muffled voice coming from my bag. "Ooh, sorry about that Link." says the oddly familiar voice. "Your sword flew all the way up there?"

I look into my bag and see a glowing blue stone attached to a chain. I pull it out and look closely into it. I can barely make out Tetra's face grinning at me. "Yeah, I put this gossip stone into your bag just before you took off. I needed to stay in contact with you, you know!"

I raise my eyebrows at her and say, "What do you mean, about my sword?" I grasp for the handle of the blade, only to realize that it was not there.

"Well, it landed waaaay up on the top floor of the fortress," Tetra says airly. "But I'm sure you can get it back. By the way Link, you have to give this stone back to me once you save your sister. It's a family heirloom, you know."

_"I'm sure you can get it back," "Once you save your sister,"_ Well…it seems like Tetra has full confidence in me. But I must admit, putting the blue stone chain around my neck makes _me_ feel a bit more confident about myself.

* * *

I'm _really_ sorry for the long wait, guys. But there's so many things going on in my life right now. Chapter 4will be out on the 10th of November, I hope.Please review, I love seeing them, and it motivates me further. 


	4. Forsaken

**The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds**

_Chapter Four- Forsaken_

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I had a 'infraction' on my account.

:( Those meanies..._**

* * *

**_

I enter the Forsaken Fortress feeling a bit nervous. "Link," Tetra whispers. "You gotta be extra careful…the spotlights up there are to locate intruders!"

"I know what they are there for, woman!" I reply grumpily.

I look down at my chest, into the gossip stone, and see Tetra looking put-out. "Well, I guess you don't need me here…"

I scoff and say, "Tetra, don't say that. Sorry for…my -ah- tone of voice."

"Yeah, sure," Tetra says moodily. "You better get on with your quest though. And try not to get caught."

"How do I evade the spotlight, though?"

I see Tetra wink at me and she says, "What you need is a disguise, if you know what I mean."

A disguise, huh? Is she giving me subtle hints with that wink? The only thing the wink reminds me of is that ridiculous barrel incident. Wait a second…a barrel! That's it!I beam down at the gossip stone and wink back. "I see…"

I look around for a barrel. Luckily, I find one 10 feet to the right of me. I head over to it and lift it over my head. I let it fall. Oh crap. Now I'm in a barrel! How do I know where I'm going?

"Tetra," I moan. "I'm _in a barrel_! How do I know where I'm going?"

Tetra giggles and says, "Don't worry, Link. I'll guide you."

The next few minutes pass, I'm following Tetra's instructions ("Left", "Right", "Stop" and "Take it off, stupid!"). So far I've gotten to a spotlight conductor, a random Bokoblin with the controls to the spotlight,and I'm unsure of what to do.

"How am I supposed to beat this guy if I don't have a sword?" I ask Tetra.

I see Tetra's face, distorted by faded blue glow, pull into a thinking pose. "Use your head, Link. Or use whatever else you've got."

The only thing else I've got is my shield. Suddenly a thought bursts into my head. The shield! I climb the ladder to face the spotlight conductor. The bokoblin, as it turns out, gasps and looks at me. Meanwhile, the spotlight inverts to the sky, with the Bokoblin leaving the controls behind.

"Intruder," The bokoblin says. "You…must…die! I kill you!"

I'm taken aback. I didn't know bokoblins could talk! The employer must've hired the most intelligent bokoblins to control the spotlights. If you can call that intelligent.

The bokoblin pulls out a stick and jumps out at me. I shield just in time. I'm just _that good._

"Mee Hee," Bokoblin laughs, if you can call that laughing. "Shield no use. You die now. Bye-bye!" He pulls back the stick, apparently to use all that stored potential energy, and lets it swing. Luckily, I put my shield up. The stick flys out of the stunned creature's hands.

"Sometimes defense is the best offense," I hear Tetra saying sagely at my chest. I rush to pick up the stick. "Look who has the weapon now," I mockingly say to the angry beast.

The bokoblin says nothing, it just walks over to a nearby pot and smashes it open. A stick seemed to be hidden inside.

"It was there all the time?" I moan. But I waste no time in defeating the bokoblin. I've gotten used to them, due to the Fairy Forest. I watch as the bokoblin dissolves in a cloud of purple haze.

"Okay, good job," Tetra tells me. "Only three more spotlights left, and then we have a clear path to Aryll."

"Oh no, not that barrel again…"

Tetra snickers. "You better get used to it pretty-boy."

Huh? She called me pretty!

* * *

I've already disabled two more spotlights, with some dictatorial help from Tetra, and there's only one more spotlight left. I look up the spotlight conductor tower, and realize that it's the tallest tower yet. If one of us falls down onto the jagged rocks below, it would be the end.

I start climbing the last ladder with Tetra whispering words of encouragement. I reach the top, and instead of distracting the bokoblin, I cautiously tiptoe over to a pot, and reach my hand inside. I pull out a stick. Abandoning my stealth, I storm over to the unsuspecting bokoblin and strike it as hard as I can. Before it can whip out a stick, I use a thrilling jump attack and the poor beast tumbles off the tower.

I grin at the inverted spotlight and say to Tetra, "Where do I go next?"

"Heh heh, you're gonna love this, Mr. Hero. You have to enter the fortress where you will find a huge double-door. Go through that, and you'll have a clear path to the sword and your sister."

I nod my head. I thought this place had tight security! But it seems to be just a bunch of worthless Moblins and Bokoblins.

I walk over to the front doors, no longer needing the tainted barrel, and enter the Fortress. My first impression is darkness. Everything is obscure, with only a few torches of light. There is a Moblin patrolling the area, but I have a feeling that it won't notice me in the gloom. I tiptoe past it while holding my breath.

"Who there?" it asks idiotically. Like I'm gonna tell it! I tiptoe even quieter around it but not quiet enough, I suppose. The Moblin turns and looks directly at me. I put my hands up, hoping to go without a fight.

"Just a cactus," I hear it mumble. A cactus, huh? I guess when I put my hands up, it made me look like a cactus. Who knew these green duds could come in handy? Or maybe the Moblin is just stupid. Yep, just stupid.

Anyway, I tiptoe toward a set of double-doors. That must be what Tetra was talking about. I open it and it creaks loudly. Heart-pounding, I turn to the Moblin to see if it heard the sound, but all it's doing is mumbling, "Maggie…beautiful princess. Moe like you alot…"

Maggie? Moe? I think I've had enough of this. I leave the shadowed room, and slowly close the door.

* * *

I am outside again, with another constricting barrel next to me, but I'm too scared to move. There's half a dozen Moblins prowling outside. I guess I'm near Aryll's cell. Well, there is no way around those Moblins, dumb as they may be. It looks as if I have to use the barrel again…Breathing deeply but quietly, I slowly walk over to the barrel and lower it over my body. 

"Okay Tetra," I whisper to the gossip stone. "Guide me."

"Right," Tetra says. "Now…go right…stop…move forward… left…STOP! Okay, go forward…right again…and you're free!"

I lift the barrel off my head and see that I'm on a narrow ledge that seems to be 50 stories high.

"AHHH! Tetra!" I cry.

"What? You're away from those Moblins…"

"Couldn't you have told me that _I'm on a ledge!_"

"Well…sorry, you ungrateful imbecile, I just didn't want you all freaking out on me. You'd fall off."

I blanch. "You- you didn't want me to freak out on you? _What d'you think I'm doing now!_"

Tetra sighs. "Be a man, Link. Just sidle all the way to the other side."

"Alright, alright, but I swear, if this kills me-" I grumble.

I put my back on the rough wall and tiptoe. It seems like making myself thin helps crossing narrow ledges. I reach the other side and let out a sigh of relief. Strangely, I think I hear Tetra sigh, too.

"What?" she questions heatedly. "I can't be worried about you?"

I just grin at the gossip stone. I knew she cared about me, _I knew it_!

"Well," Tetra says, changing the subject. "You just have to turn the next corner to find your sword. Then all you have to do is open the door, and your sister should be waiting on the other side."

"Yes, finally finding my sister!" I say jubilantly.

I turn the corner, and lo and behold, I find my sword. I'd better not lose it again!

Suddenly fire springs up behind me, preventing escape. I hear a terrible cawing of a bird and as I look up, I see a horrifying bird carrying a Moblin. It drops the Moblin…right in front of me.

"Blood," it grunts.

"Blood?" I ask. "I'll show you blood."

The battle begins, the toughest battle yet. It seems that Bokoblins are more intelligent than Moblins, but Moblins are better at battling. The Moblin swings it's spear at me and knocks me off my feet. I get up hastily and deflect another blow. It gives a high-pitched yell, a battlecry I suppose, and charges at me, with the spear's shap blade directed right at me.

Skillfully, I defensively roll around it and vault up heroicly and plunge my sword into the Moblin's head. Thankfully, the Moblin's wish for blood was not fufilled (except for a minor scratch on my face) it just dissolved into that signature purple haze.

The double-door in front of me opens. I walk into the cell room, and find my sister behind bars with two other ladies.

Aryll gasps and shrieks, "I knew you'd come! _I knew it_, big brother!"

"Oh, Aryll…" I whisper. "I've been so worried about you. Grandma's so miserable without you around. I have to get you out of here…"

Suddenly another prisoner, the brunette, sort of smelly one gasps, "You're not going to leave us- (she gestures to another blonde, rich looking girl)- here, are you?"

There's silence for a moment. Then I say, "Of course not. There's plenty of room on that pirate ship."

I search around for a while, looking for a way to open the locked cell door, when I hear bloodcurling shriek. Oh no. It's…the Helmaroc King…looking down at me with a maniac glint in it's eye. Before I can react, before I can do anything, it picks me up with it's talons and flys away.

"Big brooooooooother!" is the last thing I hear my baby sister say.

The beast of a bird flys me all around the Forsaken Fortress and to the top. I see, wind rushing into my eyes and Tetra shrieking her lungs out, that there is a large wooden balcony atop the Fortress. The bird carries me to the balcony, where I see a sinister looking man in a black cloak. The man serveys me for a second and chuckles at my outfit.

Then he jerks his head as if saying – _He's useless. Toss him out to sea._

The Helmaroc King seems to nod, and then it flings my body, in a rush of feathers and screams from Tetra, out to the sea.

The last thing I remember before drifting into unconsciousness is the repeated shrieks of, "Link? Are you okay? Link? Are you okay? Link? Are you okay? Link? Are you okay?"

* * *

There you go. There's chapter 4 for you. Oh yeah. I gotta tell you guys something. Thank you for all the reviews! But, sorry, I'm probably gonna be updating less frequently beacuse of my new Animal Crossing story. I want it to come out by Thanksgiving. You people should check it out, when I'm done with it. 

**Preview: **Chapter 5- Sudden Windfalls

Link wakes up in a little cove in the outskirts of Windfall Island. It seems that a talking boat, The King of Red Lions, saved him from a watery grave. The King explains to Link how it's his destiny to help save the world from a sinister shadow called Ganon. First, Link has to find a sail. _How heroic..._


	5. Sudden Windfalls

**_The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds _**

_**Chapter Five- Sudden Windfalls

* * *

**_

I open one bleary eye. I see that I'm lying on my back, staring up at the roof of a little cove. Wow, I'm surprised I'm even alive. I wonder who saved me from drowning At least it's morning again. I don't think I can make it through another night without Aryll. I close my eye, exhausted with the effort involved.

"Link…_Link_…" I hear a voice.

It's not Tetra, I know. This is a voice of a man. I open both of my eyes, but close them again at the blinding sunlight.

"Link," says the voice, slightly irritated. "Pull yourself together, man!"

I open my eyes once again. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. After they adjust, I find that I'm in a boat, docked in a cozy little cove.

"Glad you're awake," chuckles the voice.

"Who's saying that?" I croak.

Holy…wow. The boat, that's right, the boat, turns it's 'head' around and says, "I did."

I fall backwards in surprise and the boat roars with laughter. "You should see your face," it laughs as I hastily get up and climb out of the conversive boat.

"What- who are you?" I ask.

The boat nods his head and says smartly, "I understand it might be hard comphrehending a talking boat. I am the King of Red Lions. You can call me The King."

I can see why that's his name. Now that I think about it, his face sort of looks like a red lion, but highly royal. And wooden.

The King sighs and looks at me with dead eyes. "The way I see it," he says. "You and I are in the same boat, if you pardon the pun."

"What d'you mean?" I ask.

"Well," The King says. "We've both lost something dear to us at the hands of Ganon."

"Huh?"

"You lost your sister, and I lost…something too." He finishes, somewhat lamely.

"Right," I mumble. "So…who is Ganon?"

The King looks astonished. "You- you do not know who Ganon is?"

I shake my head and the King sighs. "Very well. It seems like I have some explaining to do. Ganon, or in his humanoid form, Ganondorf, is the great gerudo King of Evil."

"So, are you two Kings at war?" I inturrupt jokingly.

"We have been," The King says simply. "But it seems like neither of us is winning…anymore. But, let me continue."

"There used to be a kingdom, a kingdom called Hyrule. Oh, it was a prosperious land, very prosperious! But, you know the saying: Too much of a good thing is-"

"- is a bad thing," I finish. "Yeah, I've heard that."

"Right," The King nods his head. "One day, the gerudos gave birth to a male."

"Okay…" I say.

"Moving on, that male was to be turned into the King of Evil. For a while, he ruled Hyrule! That was a terrible time, indeed... but then a hero rose to defeat the vile man. The Hero of Time's name was Link."

I gasp, "My name is Link! I've never heard of anyone with that name before…"

"Yes, yes, I figured you would say that."

"Am I related to him?" I ask.

The King shakes his head. "No, I do not think you are. Not blood-related, anyway."

A pang of disapointment rushes through my body. Imagine being related to a hero!

"Well, continuing…the hero, with the help of a maiden named Zelda, locked away Ganon in the sacred realm, where he would stay put…for a short period."

"However, Ganon, being the powerful being that he is, escaped the sacred realm and rampaged through Hyrule, in a blind fury. The people of Hyrule thought the hero would appear once more. Sadly, he did not."

"Faced by a onslaught of evil, the people went to pray to the goddesses for salvation. The goddesses came rushing down, looking at the world that they created, being destroyed. They had no choice; they transported as many people as they could to the tops of the mountains and they sent down a torrintal downpour of rain, to flood the destruction of Hyrule."

"And that flood became the Great Sea?" I ask.

The King nodded, somewhat bitterly. "The memory of that Kingdom vanished. Nobody, except Ganon, you and I have any knowledge of Hyrule."

"But…Ganon came back?"

"Oh yes," The King says earnestly. "He wasn't going to let a little dampness stop his dark designs."

"So, now he's is back…and he is looking for girls with pointy ears?"

The King chuckles and says, "He is looking for the last desendent of Princess Zelda."

"But…surely not my sister!"

"No," says The King. "I know that your sister is not the Princess."

I breath a sigh of relief. At least Aryll isn't in any immediate danger. "This Ganon…he seems like a real jerk."

The King roars with laughter and says, "Yes. Quite a jerk. But there's only three people who can bring that jerk down."

"Hmm? Who's that?"

"Isn't it obvious, _Link_? You, me and the desendent of Zelda."

Something large and wriggling drops into the pit of my stomach. "What? No…way. I can't stop a huge villian like that! There's got to be some mistake…"

The King shakes his head. "You won't be alone, of course. Zelda and I will be battling right beside you. You are going to be a hero, Link!"

No…no. This can't be happining to me. I'm just an innocent islander! How can Ganondorf drag me into one of his dastardly plots?

"Do you know what you must do, Link?" The King asks.

"Oh yeah. I know. I'm going to wake up in a few minutes and find out that this is just a dream. This is…just a dream. I know it…" I say and I start to walk away from the talking boat.

"Link!" The King says sharply. "You can't turn your back on me. You can't turn your back on Hyrule. You can't turn your back on Aryll."

I stop in my tracks and turn around slowly. If there was anything The King could've said to convince me, it was saving Aryll.

"Alright," I mumble. "What do I do first?"

"Oh, delightful!" The King says happily. "I take it you believe me now."

After a short pause I mutter, "Yes."

"Okay. We are on Windfall Island. It is a community filled with merchants and smugglers."

"Right…" I say.

"As you can plainly see, I am a sailboat. But I am missing one thing. A sail."

"Really? So I have to find you a sail? I feel like a hero already…" I say sarcastically as I turn away to face the island.

"Link! One more thing," The King says and I turn around. "I really like that gossip stone. Brings back some great memories of youth." He says, and winks at me.

I turn back around and start touring Windfall Island.

* * *

It's been awhile since I started looking for that dumb sail on Windfall. I haven't been able to talk to anybody useful yet…I'm walking around, feeling quite stupid, when I see a old smelly hobo person.

The Hobo looks at me in despair and wails, "Please! Help me!"

"What?" I say, startled. "What's wrong?"

"My daughter!" he cries. "My beautiful daughter Maggie is locked up in the Forsaken Fortress!"

Suddenly something clicks in my mind. Maggie…Moe…beautiful princess…"That's it!" I yell, causing the hobo to jump back in surprise.

"Wha-what's it?" he asks timidly.

"Your daughter! She is the decendent of Princess Zelda!"

The Hobo looks at me strangly and then starts laughing, harder than I've ever seen anyone laughing.

"Oh-oh really! My daughter! Princess Zelda!" he exclaims, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "If she was royal, d'you think we'd be searching trashcans every night, looking for dinner? D'you think I'd have to make my own clothes _out of leaves?_"

"Oh…" I mumble. "I think I've seen Maggie before, though," I add, remembering the smelly brunette girl in the Fortress.

"You have? In the fortress?" The Hobo says, quite sternly.

"Well…yeah."

"_And you didn't save her?_ You didn't save my only daughter? You monster!"

Okay. Now he's making me mad. "Look, smelly," I say rudely. "My sister is trapped in the fortress with your daughter and some other girl. I was going to save the other two but this big bird swoops down and throws me out to sea! I couldn't save anyone. Not even…Aryll…"

The reality sinks in. I didn't save Aryll…

The Hobo gazes at me. "I'm sorry," he finally says. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"D'you know where I can find a sail?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well," The Hobo says seriously. "I do know of a place…follow me!"

Windfall Island was definitely the largest island that I've ever seen. It took awhile for The Hobo and me to find Zunari, the guy who was selling the sail. Zunari looks quite odd. It feels very humid outside and yet, he wore a large fur coat. "I come from a far-off land," he says simply when I ask him about it.

"Now, you want this lovely sail, don't you? Well, it'll cost you 80 rupees."

80 rupees? Good thing grandma give me a lump payment of rupees! I take out out my rupee bag, hand Zunari four red rupees, and he gives me the sail.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Zunari says happily.

I nod my head and turn to the hobo. "Thanks," I say. "I promise that when I go back to the Forsaken Fortress, I will save Maggie."

The hobo looks at me with misty eyes. "Thank you, young man. I will _never_ forget you."

Flushed at successfully getting a sail, I skip down to the cove where The King of Red Lions was waiting for me.

"So, you have retrieved a sail?" The King asks me.

"Yeah," I nod eagerly. "So, do we get to set sail yet?

The King looks at me fondly. "Yes. But I have to give you a sea chart, of course, so we know where we are going."

He jerks his head in the direction of the inside of the boat. I look inside and find a dryed-out map. I see a small triangle noted on the sea chart.

"Is this triangle where we have to go?" I question The King.

The King nods. "Dragon-Roost Island. You'll find out more about it as we get there."

Awesome! It finally seems as though my adventure is finally starting. And it's already the 5th chapter! I clamber into the conversing boat and set the sail up.

"There is an easternly wind blowing. Let us ride that to the west!"

The wind catches the sail, and this is another one of those Picto-Box moments. The sea breeze ruffles through my blonde hair, but suprisingly, my hat stays put. The boat begins gliding over the azure water and steadily begins to bump up on the crashes of the waves. The sea feels nice. For some strange reason, it feels like home.

The King and I sail along for awhile, not talking to each other. The King simply hums a heroic tune.

"What's that you're humming?" I ask conversationally. "Your old high school fight song?"

The King chuckles and says, "No, no. I'm humming the tune of the Hyrulien warriors. It keeps me strong, knowing that I can have fond memories of Hyrule's music."

"Ah," I say intelligently. "I have a tune also. I always hum it when I want to remind myself of home. I call it the Outset Song."

"Why aren't you humming it now?"

I look down at my reflected face in the water and smile. "I am home."

* * *

Cheesey ending, I know. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just got a new computer so I had to completely re-write it. And CHAPTER 6 WAS10 FRICKEN PAGES LONG! AND IT'S ALL GONE! NOOOOOOOO! (cries) 


	6. Din's Pearl

Yes! I'm back! You all know the sad story of the lost chapter six...but I've recovered it! Finally! After months of hard work on this chapter, it's finally here! So, without further ado:

**_The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds_**

**Chapter Six- Din's Pearl**

We sail along quietly. The King even stopped his humming. "Look," The King says breathlessly. I look to see where The King was gesturing and gasp. I see a island, the tallest island I have ever seen. It's like a mountain! And perched atop the mountain was the silouette of a dragon.

"Is that a dragon?" I ask The King.

"Yes," he replies. "Valoo is his name. I have heard from a correspondent that he has thrown many temper tantrums a day. We think that there might be a monster disturbing Valoo."

As if on cue, Valoo the dragon gives a shriek of agony or anger, I can't tell which, and starts writhing along the summit, throwing a few random fireballs. Something clicks in my head. "So I have to stop a monster that's disturbing a dragon? Well…I suppose that's heroic. But how will that help me stop Ganon?"

We reach the shore of Dragon Roost Island as The King says, "Somebody on that island has a mystical item called Din's Pearl. We _need_ that to defeat Ganon.

I get off The King and jump onto the sandy beach. "Okay. So I _don't_ need to kill that monster?"

"It depends," The Kings says. "On the person who has Din's Pearl." I nod and turn away to the island, but The King says, "Wait!"

I turn back around and I see him clutching a conductor's baton in his mouth, seeing as he doesn't have any hands. "This magical little baton is called 'The Baton of the Winds', or 'The Wind Waker'. Whatever floats your boat, if you pardon the pun."

I take the baton from him and grin down on it. "I prefer 'The Wind Waker'. What is this thing supposed to do, anyway?"

"That's a magical insturment that you will need to defeat Ganon. It has powers, Link."

"Cool," I say. "Well…I guess I'd better go find that pearl. Bye, King!"

"Good luck. And may the wind be with you."

I turn back toward the island. This was going to be easy.

* * *

"Tetra," I gloat into the gossip stone. "Look who's gotten past the big ol' scary blocks!"

The gossip stone doesn't glow. Tetra's face is nowhere to be seen. Gosh. You'd think that there'd be some sort of mystical answering device to answer her calls. Anyway, what does Tetra have to do that's more important than me? I _am_ a hero…I think…

So anyway, I'm walking down a path on a cliff of the island, when I see- "Quill? Is that you?"

The Rito gives a startled jerk and turns around to stare at me. "Link!" Quill gasps. "You're here on Dragon Roost! You look exhausted from all that ridiculous block-pushing. Come, follow me to the mail center, you can have a nice glass of water."

He starts walking and I follow him. "What are the blocks for? Not for fun, that's for sure…I won't be able to feel my arms until Tuesday..."

Quill chuckles. "It's our island's form of defense. It really doesn't help against powerful evil forces, but at least it makes the guard's job a little easier. Common burglars wouldn't waste their time pushing blocks, you know?"

"Ah.."

We reach the mail center. It's filled with busy Ritos, staring into different colored letters. I see a Rito, the cheiftan I presume, standing in the middle, guards all around him. "Cheiftan," Quill says quickly. "This is the boy I was telling you about. This is Link."

The Cheiftan walks over to me, his cronies following, and says, "Link. I've been waiting to meet you. Unfortunately, this is not the best timing…Valoo has been acting up lately."

"Yes, I've heard. But…er…who really cares? It's just some dragon."

The Cheiftan looks insulted. "Just-just a dragon? Valoo is the thing that's keeping us _alive_, for heaven's sake!" When I look at him strangely, he continues, "When a Rito comes of age, about 12 years old, he has to venture up the volcano and aquire one of Valoo's scales. The scale makes the Rito grow his wings." He sighs. "Without wings…we'd be just like…you people. And what a loss that would be."

"Oh…" I mumble. "Never knew it meant that much."

"Yes…and aside from that matter, I have a personal problem that I hope that you'd -ah- help me with."

"Yes?"

"Well," the Cheiftan says. "My son, Prince Kolami, came of age about a week ago, but he's too scared to venture up the volcano. I hope you can help. He won't let me into his room, but I feel that someone his own age could relate to him."

"Okay…"

"Go to the second floor. In the azure room you will find a Rito girl with a letter. Please, deliver the letter to Kolami."

I nod my head. Thinking that this shouldn't be a difficult task, I start climbing to the top of the mail center. La de da de da.Is that it? Nope. That? Nope. Hmmm...where isit?It seems like I've looked around for ages, because this place is gigantic. I turn a corner and I see a large blue looking room. In a sign above it it says, 'Azure'. "This must be the place," I mutter to myself.

I enter the room, and sure enough, I see a Rito girl looking lonely and bored. She looks up at me and gasps. "It's…you!" she shrieks. "Aaack! Don't look at me! My hair looks like a mop!"

Uh…okay. "Hi," I say, ignoring her frantic hair brushing. "D'you, like, know me or something?"

"_Do I know you?_" she asks incredulously. "You're only the most famous person on this island! You're Link! The hero!"

"Uh…………huh," I mumble. "I'm famous here?"

"Certainly! Quill has been telling your story to anyone who listens (which is pretty much everyone). The misery of your sister being captured. The courage of you setting out to save her. It's all so…romantic…"

"Right…" I say, feeling sheepish. "Enough about me. Who are you?"

"Oh, me? My name is Medili. I'm the dragon apprentice here."

"Um, do you by any chance have a letter to Prince Kolami? The cheiftan instructed me to deliver it to him."

"Right," she says blithely. She pulls a large envolope from out of one of her pockets and hands it to me. She looks at me appraisingly for a moment. "The hero…hmmm…" She shuffles her wings nervously. "I was wondering- after you deliver the letter- could you meet me at the base of the dragon roost?"

"Er…well, I'm sorta on a tight schedule. With my sister being kidnapped and all…"

Medili look mortified. "Oh my God- I forgot. Well…sorry for wasting your time, then…" She rushes past me and before I hear the door slam I hear the words, "Some hero,"

* * *

I open the door to what I hope is Prince Kolami's room. Sure enough, the prince is sitting on his bed rolling an orange pearl between his hands. "Who are you?" he asks suddenly.

"Uh…I'm Link. You don't know me? Medili told me I was famous…"

"You're not famous," Kolami says bitterly. "It's just Medili who adores you…"

"Right." I say. Obviously, this was a sensitive subject for him. I pull the letter from my bag and hand it to him. "This is from your father."

He quickly snatches the letter away from me and rips it open. He starts reading and with every line his eyes gets narrower. "Of course… 'be couragous' and 'don't be afraid'…" Kolami says coldly. "What kind of father is he anyway? He _never_ has time for me, he can't even talk to me. He just sends a messenger. What a little…" He doesn't finish the sentence. He just glares at me, and I'm too busy looking at his pearl. "You're wondering about my pearl? It was my grandmother's…"

"That-that's _Din's Pearl!_"

"Of course it is, stupid. But I'm not goning to give it to _you_. I'm not giving my relic away to a **do nothing** guy."

With that, he pushes me out of his room and slams the door. I stand there for a while. Then a idea bursts into my head.

Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone.

I rush to the base of the dragon roost. I see Medili standing next to a huge boulder, looking quite miserable. "I can't do this alone…it's just impossible…impossible…" I clear my throat and she jumps. She whips around and almost falls over when she catches my eye. "LINK! It's you! I knew you'd come!"

"Really? _I _didn't even know I would come."

"Wow, so I know more about you than you do?"

I roll my eyes and say, "What did you need?"

"Well…I want to go to the small shrine that's near the peak of Dragon Roost, but that ledge over there is so high... If I could get some wind under my wings, I'm sure I could get up there. So... Will you help me?"

I sigh. Now I have to pick up bird girls and hurl them at cliffs? Oh great…I run over and pick her up.

"NOOO!" she shrieks. "YOU'RE RUFFLING MY FEATHERS!"

"Sorry," I say hastily. I drop her down and try again.

"NOOOOOO! Quit it!"

Argh. What does she expect me to do? I throw her as hard as I can. Sadly, she rams head-first into the cliff wall. I can almost see the stars dancing in front of her eyes. "Oooh…pretty…" she shakes her head like a dog ridding it's ears of water. "Woah…um, nice, Link. Next time will you actually _aim?_"

I groan and pick her up once more. She starts complaining, but I don't listen. I aim perfectly and toss her. Her wings catch the wind and she lands on the ledge successfully. "Oh, thanks! I think now I'll be able to climb Dragon Roost and meet with the great Valoo."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I call up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I may just be a apprentice attendent, but I can understand some of the great Valoo's language…"

I nod my head, but she doesn't seem like she's bursting with confidence.

"Look, if anything happens to me…Please look after Prince Kolami! This is all I can give you right now…" She tosses down a bottle. Oh wow. _Another_ heroic weapon.

"Set it to and use it with X, Y, or Z!" with that she runs away to the peak.

I'm getting kinda sick of this crap. What are these people on, already!

* * *

I'm on the ledge, panting. It took a lot of work to get up here. I dropped a bomb plant on the boulder that Medili was leaning on, and when the boulder exploded, water came bursting out. Enough water that I could swim across! I'm a genius, I know…

I turn around to face the Dragon Roost. I enter the dungeon.

My first impression is heat. Heat and fire. Being inside a volcano kind of explains that. Then I see a huge tornado of fire, spiraling to the very tip of the cave. I make a mental note to not go anywhere near that.

The gossip stone around my neck glows blue. "Tetra?" I ask hopefully.

"No," says a famalier voice. "It's The King."

"Oh," I say feeling put out. "What?"

"I'm here to direct you. That's my job in the stars, isn't it?"

"How should I know? I don't have a degree in Astrology."

The Kings sighs sadly. "You _can't _be related to The Hero of Time. Too immature…"

Immature? Me? What a nutcase. Cracking a joke in a time like this seems just a little helpful. "I don't care about the Hero of Time," I say. "He seems like a boring type of guy to me."

"The Hero of Time saved your life. You should be grateful."

"Yeah. Sure."

I can see The King smile at me through the stone. "I've taken a liking to you, my boy. You are a real individual. Not some modest 'I have to save the world on my honor' hero. A spontaneous case like you wouldn't fit that picture."

"Um…thank you…?" I mutter.

"Now…let us continue," he says. "Look to your left. There should be a door. Go through it."

I look to my left, and sure enough, there's a stone door. I open it (who knew how, I just thought 'open' and it opened) and went through it.

I'm standing on a cliff. "Aack!" Iyelp into the gossip stone. "Do you _want_ me to die, is that it?"

"No, no, Link, of course not," he says, chuckling at my face. "Just-just sidle along the ledge…I have full confidence in you…"

Sigh. I guess I'm finally getting into that hero crap. Why did Tetra have to come to Outset? This is all her fault! I take a deep breath, and start sidleing along the cliff wall. I even suck my stomach in.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

Heart attack, anyone? I almost just lost my balance on a stray pebble. Better be more careful. I finally reach the end of the dreaded sidleing. My heart is still pounding, though. The gossip stone glows again.

"Good job, Link!" The King says. "That was a close call, eh?"

I glare at the stone. "Just tell me what to do next."

"Look to your right," The King sighs. "There's a bird, right?"

"An evil looking thing," I agree.

"Yes. Well, go slay that thing to get the big key."

I nod, even though I know he doesn't see it, and head towards the bird. It caws at me sinisterly and rises into the air.

"Hmmm…an air battle, eh? I'll show you!"

I rush forward and slash at the sky in front of the bird. It doesn't flinch, but I stumble and almost fall off of the cliff. I take out my bottle.

"Take this!"

I throw my bottle at the bird and it hits it with a loud 'CLUNK!'. The bird is knocked unconcious and falls from the sky to the waters below. Meanwhile, a key pops out of the bird and I catch it swiftly.

I hear my bottle hit something. A loud, girly voice says, 'Oooowchie!'

Where have I heard that voice before? That annoying, complaining voice…Medili! I rush toward the edge, fall to my knees and look down. There's a little island, with Medili on it behind bars. And a Moblin guarding her.

"This is Link's bottle," I hear her whisper to herself. "What could he be doing here?"

I frantically wave my arms trying to catch her attention. She catches my eye and gasps.

"Link! What-what? Wow! You _are _a hero!"

The Moblin looks around, trying to see who she was talking too. It shugs and starts picking it's nose…er-snout.

"Hold on," I mouth. "I'll come down…"

I start searching for a way down, and luckily, I see a rotting little ladder. "This'll have to do," I mutter.

The journey down seems to take forever. I almost feel like this old ladder is gonna collapse on me. That can't be good. I finally reach the end of the ladder (it collasped right when I jumped off coughscriptedcough) and the Moblin looks at me angrily. It reaches out for it's spear.

"You want some of this?" I mock, taking out my own sword. The Moblin comes charging at me with the spear in tow. It swings it's spear it me and hits me with it…but still, it's not as if it stabbed me with the spear…what an imbicle. Angrily, I grab my hero sword and plunge it into the great beast's heart. Black blood gushes out of the moblin's wound, but it soon dissolves into that purple haze, leaving my blood-streaked sword to clatter onto the floor.

Medili wails, "You did it Link!" as the bars of her cell rises. "You saved me from that horrible monster…but…are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

"Good! Well I have to tell you what I've found…it's terrible. Some evil creature is doing something to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he is so angry! Valoo's tail hangs into the room below us. _That's _what's making him so angry! And I overheard some Moblin grunting that ifValoo gets in such a rage, he will burn the island down!"

"We've got to do something!" I say. "Now! Before it's too late."

Medili nods. "I'll go tell everyone what's happening." She hands me what looks like a odd rope. "Use this to get out of here. It's the thing we Rito use before we evolve wings. It's the grappling hook!"

"Cool," I say.

"Now, I'll go on ahead. Link...please…be safe." She says, and flys off.

The gossip stone glows and I hear the King's voice. "Nice girl," he mutters. "_Reeeal_ nice, if you know what I mean…"

"She's a minor! Don't get any ideas, King!"

The King laughs and says, "You know, I am getting quite sick with this 'King' business. It is much too formal for my taste. You should just call me Daphnes, my real name."

Daphnes? That's a weird name! Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking, with a name like Link…"Okay…Daphnes…what do I do next?"

Daphnes nods in the stone and says, "Look to your right. There's a sort of beam in between a great chasm, is there not?"

I look. "Yeah, it's there."

"Good! Now use the grappiling hook to get to the other side of the chasm!"

My mouth drops. "But…you know…that's a really wide chasm…and if I fall…"

"I have complete confidence in you."

Gosh, what a way to confince a person! Itake a breath andaim the grappilng hook at the beam. I swing it around like a lasso and let it loose. It falls flat.

"If at first you don't succeed…" Daphnes chants merrily.

I know, you old coot. I try again, lassoing it bigtime and let it fly once more. It hooks onto the beam! Finally!

Uh..oh. The rope is pulling me across the chasm! **AAAAACk**! Forward and backward! The wind is rushing through my hair so fast it's a wonder my hat doesn't fall off! When I reach the peak of my forward jump, I take a huge breath and jump off. I land on the other side of the chasm! I feel like doing I jig, but I guess I'll do it later.

"I knew you could do it!" Daphnes says jubilently. "Well done!"

"Thanks," I reply, feeling relived.

"Well, that was only a small portion of the shock that is to come. Now, look to your left."

I look to my left and see a large stone door. There's chains and a keylock to lock the door shut. I guess that's where I put the boss key.

"The monster you will encounter in that room is just that…a monster. It was created by Ganon himself. Brace yourself, now."

I nod my head. What else can I do? If this is the only way to save the world…and Aryll…I guess I have no choice.

"Okay. I'm ready."

I put the key into the lock and enter the room.

* * *

It's burning hot in here! A pool of magma is all I see in the middle of this gigantic room. I hear a few growling noises.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

That scared me to death! A giant- and I mean giant- thing just burst out of the lava! It looks like a huge…flaming…hideous monster! Oh…no. It's looking straight at me! The thing takes a huge breath, and the first thing that runs through my mind is 'RUN!' So…that's what I do. I run for my dear life. The thing lets out a hot flow of fire behind me. It just barely missed me! I guess running really did save my life.

"Daphnes!" I cry. "What do I do to stop this thing!"

The stone glows. "Link! The flames on that monster is only on it's outer shell! You have to find a way to penetrate the shell! It's the only way!"

"Okay! How do I do that!" I say, as I dodge another spurt of fire breath.

"First find some safe ground. I'll explain things to you then." I look around frantically. Safe ground! Where am I supposed to find safe ground! I spot a ledge up on a wall. I run frantically to it. I jump and reach the ledge.

"Thank God," I breathe. "So, I…I _think _I'm safe now, Daphnes. Will you tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

Daphnes pulls into a thinking pose. "Well, what I'm thinking is that that fire is only the outer shell to that demon." When I look at him hysterically he says, "You have to find a way to break that outer shell, Link!"

"Okay," I say. "Break the outer shell. Got it."

I look around for a weakness of some sort. I can't stay on this ledge very long; that monster will find me. Oh! What is _that? _There is a tail- that's right, a tail!- hanging from the ceiling! _Oh yeah! It's Valoo's tail!_ _I've got it! The Grappiling Hook!_ Yes! I love it when I get brainwaves!

Uh, oh. The monster sees me! I'm pretty sure if it could chuckle sinisterly, it would. It takes a huge breath, and I jump off of the ledge. While the demon is spewing fire upon my temporary hideout, I reach into my massive pocket for the grappiling hook. I aim it on Valoo's tail and let go. It rockets off, toward the dragon's tail, and latches on. The momentum forces me forward. I swing back and forth, across the gigantic lake of lava. This has to be the most scary moment of my life. But…strangely…I'm enjoying it.

I can hear Valoo cry in agony as I jump off of the rope. He starts rampaging, and the ceiling starts to crumble. Four…Five…Six large boulders fall on the monster! The monster shrieks as it's outer shell cracks and breaks off. Yes! _Exposed,_ much! All that's left of the thing is a pulsating eye.

The eye lingers on me, and the first thing I think is, Aaaah! Die! I pull out my hero's sword in a swift movement, and plunge it into the evil monsters sinister eye.

Ack. Blinding. White. Light. Can't see. Anything. Owwch. My retinas…are searing!

Suddenly the world is clear again, and the pool of magma is all dried up. The demon is no where to be seen.

"You did it Link!" Daphnes cries.

"_We_ did it," I correct.

"Yes…I'm so proud. Maybe you _are_ related to the Hero, Link."

"Oh, what does it matter? Just tell me how to get out of this place!"

Daphnes chuckles and says, "D'you see the light, Link?"

I look to the center of the dried up lake. I see…a swirling cloud of wind. "No, I don't see any light," I say. "I just see wind."

"Wind?" mumbles Daphnes. "That's odd…ah…no matter. Step into it."

I nod my head and step toward the gale.

Oooh…dizzy…yeah. What the-? Cool! I'm back on the coast of Dragon Roost Island! And there's Medili! And…Kolami?

Medili walks toward me, Kolami following reluctantly. "Link, you're back!" Medili says. "Well, Prince Kolami? Don't you have something you want to say?"

Medili gives the Prince a gentle nudge towards me and he says, "Um…I heard about what you did…Medili told me. Uh, I'm sorry I mistrusted you. I just…hope I can be like you, someday."

"You will, Kolami! I know you can! Right, Link?"

I nod my head. Yeah…_right. _

"Link, I want you to have this. Giving you the thing I hold dear will give me the courage I need to stand up to all the bad things." The Prince digs deep into his pocket and after a few seconds, withdraws Din's Pearl. He hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say politely.

"The great Valoo is grateful to you, Link," Medili says.

Suddenly, on cue, Valoo gives a roar- not of agony or anger- but of joy.

Medili pulls a face, desciphering what the great dragon had spoken. "Use the wind god's…wind? That's what he said, I think. Maybe you should go down to the wind shrine, over that way," she gestures. "Valoo seems to think it's the right thing to do."

"Okay," I say.

"Well, I'm going to visit Valoo," Kolami says happily. "I'll come visit you with the best pair of wings ever!"

"Bye," I say as Kolami leaves.

"Wait!" Medili says. "Thanks Link. You are a true hero. I'll…I'll see you again someday…" Medili goes running after Kolami. Well, I guess that leaves me to go to the Wind Shrine.

I walk through the tunnel, the way to the shrine. I reach the shrine, which seems to be two navy blue headstones. One of them is horribly chipped. The other has a carving of a baton on it and a few arrows.

"Hmmm," I mumble thoughtfully. "That baton looks just like…The Wind Waker…I wonder…"

I pull out my Wind Waker. I guess it's time to test the magic of it! I look at the arrows on the headstone and match the directions with my hand movements. The Wind Waker glows and starts vibrating in my hands.

What the-…A strong gust of wind blows my hat over. I reach for my hat when I hear a raspy voice beside me.

"Yup, yup, yup. That's a mighty nice breeze."

I turn and see a _very _odd looking creature. It looks somewhat like a old blue toad, sitting comfetably atop a fluffy little cloud.

"I'm Zephos," Zephos says. "I'm the god of the winds. I guess you're the new waker of the winds, eh?"

"Um…"

"Yup, you've certainly got a good wind sense about you, my friend. That tune you just picked up 'The Wind Requiem' controls the direction of the wind. Depending on how it's used, the wind can be a good thing, or a very _bad thing_."

"What do you mean?"

"You want a example of a bad thing? You should see my brother, Cyclos. He's smarting about his chipped headstone, right here," Zephos sighs. "He goes around the great sea, creating cyclones whenever he sees a human."

"Well...that sucks," I say.

"Yeah. Well, if you ever see Cyclos on the ocean, punish him for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zephos says, stressing the last word as he glides away into the sky.

Okay. That was freaky. Well, I hope I never see that Cyclos guy…I head back to Daphnes, eager to share my special musical gift. "Listen to this!" I say, waving my baton to the sound of 'The Wind Requiem'.

Daphnes' wooden features looks shocked. "Link…" he says. "You…_are_ a hero. The Hero of the Winds!"

All of a sudden I hear a etheral voice. "Choose the direction of the wind, young hero,"

"Ack!" I scream in alarm. "What the- did you hear that, Daphnes?"

"What?" He asks absentmindedly.

"What direction should the wind go?" I ask.

"Well, I _am _sensing some sinister life forms to the south. The forest haven. We should head there."

South. South. South.

A gust of wind blows my hat to the south. I reach to pick it up, grinning. "I can change the direction of the wind!"

"Right," Daphnes says proudly. "Now, hop aboard and let us sail to the Forest Haven! HUZZAH!"

* * *

OMG! I finally wrote this chapter! After months! It's finally finished! This is probably gonna be the longest chapter in the story ( I can't deal with the pressure anymore) but on the bright side, I'll update a lot a faster. I'd really like to thanks all the people who stuck through with me all this way. But stay tuned: there is still a lot left to this story!  


	7. The Forest Haven

_The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds_

Chapter 7- The Forest Haven

* * *

The waves of the Great Sea crash and roll against each other. Water stretches in front of Daphnes and I, as far as the eye can see. The sea breeze tastes tainted with the pine scent of rainfall. I have a feeling that a storm is brewing.

Oh, of course. A tiny droplet of rain falls onto my face. I'm usually right about weather patterns, for some whacked reason. "We'd better get to the Forest Haven soon," I mutter to Daphnes. "I think it's starting to rain."

"Rain…" he replies thoughtfully. "The savior…and destroyer of the kingdom of old…"

I sigh. Whenever I bring up a topic that reminds him of Hyrule, he gets all surly and depressed. He must feel really horrible about that place "Don't think about it right now. Just focus on getting to the Forest Haven safely."

"Right," He says, his confidence renewed. "We need to get the pearl before Ganon does."

We sail along for a bit in silence, lost in our own thoughts. How did I get wrapped up in this mess? Ganon…Tetra…Daphnes…it's all so weird. I don't feel like a hero. But I have to save Aryll, and this seems better than foolishly running into trouble head-first.

It starts to drizzle just as we near the Forest Haven. "Do you see what rises from the horizon?" Daphnes says, as the island comes into view. "That is the Forest Haven. That is where you need to go, to find Farore' s Pearl. Daphnes docks at the haven. "It merely looks like this is just a tree rising above the ocean level…but it is so much more than that. This is a sacred place, Link. Inside this grotto you will find a spirit of the Earth, the Great Deku Tree. He is the key to the pearl."

"Right. So the tree has the pearl, and I gotta get it from him?"

"Yes. But watch your back. I fear Ganon's vile hands have already touched this sacred place. Go forth with caution, Link."

* * *

I walk over to the arched entryway to the grotto. I am about to walk into it when...a vicious looking plant pops out of the ground faster than a weed. It looks at me, yes _looks_ at me, and growls. I unsheathe my sword, just in case this weed turns out to be a threat. It licks it's lips...yes a plant with functioning body parts, get over it...and it's forked tongue seems to be...wanting me. I grab my sword more firmly and use a thrilling spinning attack and the beast before it can gobble me whole.

That was a weird enemy...and I haven't even been inside the Forest Haven yet.

I walk through the archway. Wow. This place is pretty big...and pretty. But one thing that creeps me out...what are these eerie floating balls of light? And...why, why do they seem to be following me? That's a question that'll be saved for later, because right now I hear a grunt.

"Where'd that come from?" I say, looking around the haven. Suddenly I realize that it was the tree. The gigantic tree, smack dab in the middle of the Forest Haven just grunted at me.

I look at it more closely. It's a tree...with a face. Not that hard to believe, actually after battling with that multi-dimensional weed. But the tree...it looks like the tree has pimples!

"Aaaaagh..." It groans in a low voice. "Please...somebody get these things off of me."

It's the Great Deku Tree! What did Daphnes say...the Great Deku Tree held the key to Farore's pearl! I'd better help him! I rush up to the tree and whack one of the colorful jelly blobs with my sword. Nope, it seems to have attached itself to the poor fellow. The first thing I can think of is to ram the tree. And i do it.

Ow! I think I lost a couple of brain cells. But anyways...it worked! The chu chu's have fallen off the poor Deku Tree. I easily hack them all down with my sword.

The Deku Tree smiles at me and mutters something I cannot understand. When I look at him quizzically, he says, "I must apologize. I was in error. I saw your clothing and felt a longing for an age gone by."

I look at my clothes and think how outdated I must look.

"That longing caused the ancient tongue to pass my lips," he continues. "I am the guardian spirit of the Forest Haven-the Deku Tree. I am eternally grateful to you for removing those dreadful creatures from my person. Was it Daphnes who led you to this place?"

"Yeah," I say.

"So it is true...so you have come here because you are in need of the pearl of the goddess? I knew there was a reason that they were monsters that began to congregate near the wood. Now I understand it. He has returned...Ganon...has returned."

"Yeah," I mumble. "That creep's back."

"In that case, let us make haste! We have no time to lose. Koroks! My children of the forest. Show yourself! This traveler will not harm you!"

All of a sudden, these _things, _things that are flying with leaves in their wooden hands, hover down to where I am. They look like...a tribe of tree stumps to tell you the truth.

"What do you call yourself?" The Deku Tree asks me.

"Link," I reply.

"Well, then, Link... These are the Kroks-the spirits of the forest. Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes. Now they fear people... but to me, they will ever be my cherished little children. As it happens, you have come just in time for a ceremony that the Koroks hold but once ever year. It is about to begin. I shall grant the pearl to you once their ceremony is complete. I must apologize for the brief delay,but if the ceremony is not completed soon, an ill fate could befall us. So, let it begin! Are you ready, my children?"

I skinny little twig fellow staggers over to The Great Deku Tree. "We-we are not sir!"

Deku Tree looks over at him in suprise. "Yes Linder? What is it?"

"It's-it's Makar!" Linder cried. "He's-he's gone to the Forbidden Woods!"

A gasp. A _long_ gasp. Every korok gasps. And then the Great Deku Tree gasps, and it feels like a tornado. But that's not the point. The point is that everyone gasps about this lad called Makar going into the forbidden woods.

"WHAT!" Deku Tree cried in disbelief. "Makar, you little ingrate, I'm going to turn you into a pencil if...uh...Link! Do you know about the Forbidden Woods? That vile place. I'll tell ya something. Rescue Makar and get Farore's pearl. Get it, bub?"

"Um...ok," I say uncertainly.

"You'll need this," he grumbles. He makes a face like he's constipated, then a little leaf pops up at the crown of his branches. "Sorry it's all the way up there. You going to have to use the deku baba's to get all the way up there. Linden, show him how!"

The little tree stump named Linden motions for me to follow him. I do, and he says, "Jump into this purple plant and it'll send you soaring all the way to the top of the Great Deku Tree!"

I jump into it willingly.

OMG!

FLYING! I'M FLYING! Ow. I landed. On top of the Deku Tree, next to the deku leaf. I look down. Feels like I'm on top of a skyscaper. I grab the deku Leaf. Linden calls out to me "You can use the Deku Leaf to float! Try floating over to the ledge over there," he yells, pointing towards the ledge.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask. It better work...or I'll be falling to my death.

"Yes, I'm sure. Jump and take out the leaf...all you need is a little courage and a touch of magic."


	8. Leap of Faith teaser

_**The Legend of Zelda: Waking the Winds**_

_Chapter Eight- Leap of Faith_

_Note: This is a teaser chapter, and I'm getting back into my groove after a long writer's block. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

I try to cross my fingers, but I guess that won't work, seeing as it's holding the Deku leaf and keeping me alive. So I cross my toes instead. That would work, right? 

"So, all I have to do is jump with the leaf in my hands?" I ask, doubting the power of this tool.

"Basically," replies the little tree-stump. "But pay attention to the magic meter to make sure you don't fall!"

Magic meter? Seriously, what are these people on, and where can I get some?

I raise the dainty leaf above my head and take a leap of faith. Let's hope this faith isn't in vain.

* * *

I know, I know. That was really short. But you can expect more from me in the year of '07. By the way, Twilight Princess rocks!

Stay tuned. )


End file.
